Check fixtures are implemented primarily in manufacturing operations to test for variations in processes. In some check fixtures it is desirable to rotate parts into a location about a fixed axis. Though hinges and other similar devices may be adapted to be applied in fixturing operations, they lack accuracy and are not designed for fixturing heavy test features in harsh environments. Another issue related to fixtures is ensuring that they are configured such that features attached to actuating portions can reach locating positions without unnecessary travel. The disclosure relates to a pivoting fixture unit and comprises a low-profile, modular design, with increased strength and improved performance.